


His Whole Life

by DoctorFluff (Nikulka)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Romantic Fluff, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikulka/pseuds/DoctorFluff
Summary: Tybalt admires Toby in her sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



> What can I say - I hope you enjoy it! It was a pure pleasure to write!

Tybalt had not been getting too much sleep these days.

A small, affectionate smile played on his lips, as he looked at a sleeping woman lying next to him in a bed. Their bed. It had been weeks already, but he still could not believe that the one he had wanted for so long had finally accepted him.  
His hand brushed delicately through her always messy, brown hair, it lingered for a while at the tip of her pointed ear - much more pointed than they used to be, her ears were, from when they first met - to finally rest on her cheek, caressing it. He watched as her chest raised and fell, he listened to her slow breaths. She was so calm, so wonderfully at peace - for now. It never lasted long, as messy their lives were.

Amandine’s daughter, October Daye, Toby. A changeling. His girlfriend. His beloved, his little fish. Toby had always been a mystery for him - a walking contradiction. So strong, yet so fragile. So perceptive when it came to work, yet so blind to other matters, even when they were lying plain just in front of her eyes. More fae than human, yet sometimes much more human than fae.  
He loved her. He loved when she was calm, relaxed, he loved their domestic bliss and her definitely unhealthy addiction to coffee. He loved how loyal and true she was to those whom she cared about, her family, her friends, him. Yet he probably loved her even more when he saw her covered in blood, somebody else’s blood, so dangerous and wild and so tempting and so, so marvelously _alive_. He always trembled for her life, obviously, afraid to lose her, he suffered when she got hurt - but he could never stop admiring her skills, how brave she was, and how she could sacrifice herself, doing things she hated, just to save the world.

He never pretended he understood her.

It had been tens of years, or maybe hundreds already, since he last loved somebody so much. He would die for her. He did die for her. And he would do it again, and again, no matter how many times could she need it.  
“Tybalt…” she murmured, opening one eye. “What time is it? Do you ever sleep, sometimes, maybe?” she grunted, hiding her head under the pillow and immediately falling asleep again. Tybalt smirked. He could get some sleep, surely. But why should he sleep if he could admire his whole life cuddled at his side? He did not want to miss a single second of it.


End file.
